weirdknightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Language of Lore
Language of Lore Some may note that several locations and races of the universe use a common dialect. While the universe has variants of Arabic, Celtic and Ancient Greek throughout, the more prominent language system is composed of Germanic and Scandinavian roots. The Nordic origins are relatively simple in that the group of Gracers that make up the Asgardian pantheon were (and still are) avid explorers and their adventures meant a lot of cross cultural exchange between realms, taking their native tongue with them. This is one reason why the realms take the suffix of -''heim'' to their name. The Germanic influences relate to a more human principle. Back in the days of auld, many races preferred a language non unlike Arabic, such as the Angels (before the Grudge Wars) and many Djinn. As time went on, faiths changed with the time and language broke apart over the vast regions. They had their own tongues and dialects throughout. This was until a man in Erdeheim (human of Earth) translated the bible into a legible form for most of Europe. In 1534 Martin Luthor published the German translation of the Bible. Prior to this many areas of Europe were divided, especially as there was no one unified language. Martin Luthor practically invented the German language so that he might spread the word of this religion. While this has much affect for the planet, it also affected the rest of the realms greatly too. Many races have their own belief systems that link in to the Bible in some way – whether it be the Old Testament and the Djinn, to message not to heed Demons, or the intervention of Angels. Much like the spread of the German language through faith and literacy in Erdeheim, the same happened in other realms as many races took to reading it as a document to what may once have been their faith. The bible was the closest many had to religious or historical texts from that long ago as the Grudge Wars destroyed almost everything. Before very long, German variants became the language of the realms that not only the religious races used, but pretty much everyone as it grew into a popular medium of communication. It wasn't long before the language evolved alongside that of Erdeheim, taking much influence, and as a Germanic language, the notion of a Common-tongue came into place that is not dissimilar to English. Much of this was reinforced as many Knightly quests into other realms from Erdeheim, spoke English or carried Germanic traits, as many were from Britain. This is also true for the Glass Crusade. This is not to say that all races only speak German or English. In fact many have opted to learn it as having no other alternative to communicate for trade or negotiations. The Thalji for one still prefer their Nordic tongue, despite warring with those who brought them to speak it. The Valkyrie vary depending on their barracks. The Vanir vary depending on their lordships or current political gatherings. The Djinn mostly speak English and as well as their own Arabic variant. The Fae all know Celtic, but prefer English. The Kami vary depending on individual basis. And so on and so forth.